Ren and the Masses
by Pebbled Paradise
Summary: Ren at school, "battling her psychological demons" (lol it seems like EVERYONE is the same around here) and conversing with an equally opinionated hygiene expert. R/R, I beg of you!!!


Disclaimer: Disney owns Even Stevens. I own this story, however. Different things.  
  
A/n: I know Ren usually isn't a pessimist like this, but she's the Disney character who is most like me (well, actually, that's just according to my friends, but I don't mind; Ren is cool, except her name could of well have been Stimpy. HAH, that would be sweet!! Erm, yah, um, anyway.. ), and I needed someplace to get my feelings out at the present. Thank you.  
  
A/n: Just so you know, the school systems are as bad as they say. The teachers are unqualified, they have no love of learning, they can't teach, they can't relate to the kids, and I am strongly considering---- nahh, I'ma have to take my friend's advice there: child labor in Haiti. That's not for me either.  
  
A/n: Please review this!! It's a good deed!! It will make your day a little brighter!! And if you reply, I MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT add chapters!! Thanks!  
  
It was 6th period (isn't it always?), and the Extra Honors health studies session was taking place in room 340. Every pupil was weeping at their desks in self pity. Why did only the Extra Honors classes get the malicious, one dimensional teachers who lacked interest in their subject and, for the love of Mike... The ability to commence in discussion with people? As if that didn't help, the sorting for Honors was laughable. Larry Beale was enrolled in it, firstly. Irwin was there for the first marking period, but it then registered in the District's premature brains that he was failing every course. He was thrown out.  
  
Opposingly, Ren was top of the line. The antithesis of a Dunce, she had ambition, skills, and an indisputable love of learning. Rather like a philosopher. She was kind towards everyone, with the exception of her younger brother. She always felt guilty about using him as some sort of stress-reliever-beanie.  
  
Nonetheless, she was a victim of the System. The abhorrent establishment of supposed "education," a result of the slow but visible decline in Western Civilization. Or, at least, that is what Ren -- and Tawny especially -- presumed it to be. The masses were oblivious to what low qualifications they were providing for professors -- and yet what unfathomable standards they had set for students. It was a predicament of their Age. Age of Ignorance. Age of Idiocy. Age of Insolence. Age of Sadism.  
  
Ren gazed vacuously, numbly at the blackboard. Today was supposed to be a "Project Alert" day -- some special Health speakers were supposed to enlighten the youth of today. At least it was a break from the teachers she was accustomed to.  
  
  
Before long, the speakers had arrived -- but first, the excruciatingly mind-molting educator accused one of the students of chortling offensively and thus proposed a test right then and there. It was lengthy; a ponderous load of studying should have been done. But who would argue? Some children began to cry.  
  
"Bloodsucking leech," Ren seethed silently, her head deteriorating as the papers were passed out. "Those schemes, horrible schemes; the captives writhe between then pitifully. Violent schemes. Inhumane schemes."  
  
"YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!!!" a one of the speakers blurted out from the rear of the room. Ren almost laughed in relief. Had she been sending her thoughts telepathically to this guy?  
  
The lecturer, who was now more of an oddity, stomped out of the room. The students stared in awe.  
  
"Now, _ that _ will keep us from getting high," Ren sighed, exalting in this rare second of vague ecstacy.  
  
"We get high on experience." She giggled a little, a short, rather delirious display of mirth -- until Larry Beale's head protruded out from the row behind her. He stretched his mouth as far as it could stretch -- it was a grotesque show, for sure -- and he began to snore as boisterously as he could. Ren's amusement ceased quickly as she suppressed the tempting instinct to slug Larry in the face. Larry sensed her exasperation and grinned.  
  
"Ren, you're the only responsible one here; go fetch the brazen, and, might I add, obviously overrated health-obsessed hippie, and bring him back here."  
  
Ren nodded and smiled an ugly, feeble smile.  
  
_Unsympathetic, storer of malice, _ Ren thought melodramatically as she proceeded a search for the speaker. She found him trudging down the stairs, cursing and punching the air with his fists.  
  
"Hey.. The teacher called you back." Ren giggled at the irony of it all. Why tell the speaker? She knew what he was going to say. To make him more aware of her opinion, she added,  
  
"He's not the worst of the sadists, trust me. Demonic exteriors aren't everything."  
  
The speaker sniffed.  
  
"Then again," Ren went on, "it isn't very healthy to additionally be drained of all milk of human kindness, is it?" She smiled. The smile was genuine; she was trying to lighten the subject -- as opposed to her smiles in class. Those were just to conceal her grudges towards the old crumudgeons.  
  
The speaker stared at her, a slight look of perplexion glazed over his face.  
  
_Kinda cute, _ she mused superficially. Then she winced. What if he WAS telepathic? DARNITDARNITDARNIT, how humiliating!!!  
  
Humbled by these thoughts, she looked at the man imploringly, wishing he would say something.  
  
"I hope my outburst hasn't let any of you psychologically traumatized and confused," he finally complied. "You know, I shouldn't have said that: I could have thought it, but yelling it out was wrong.. Especially in front of impressionable kids."  
  
Ren shrugged. "I was sent to ask you to come back. Maybe you could share some of those insights with the 'kids.' "  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"They're vultures, you know. Flesh-hungry vultures. There. I said it. You were wrong. It feels better now."  
  
"Yeah, well, you'll learn from experience that saying to much can hurt you sometimes."  
  
"Oh, that's reassuring for someone as opinionated as myself... " She stared at him in admiration of his advice. He winked. Then she walked back towards the classroom. He departed to the main lobby.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a/n: AH, much better! Okay. Now that that's a load off my back.... I don't know what to write about anymore! Hmph. Anything you want to see happen? Well, that can wait-- firstly, REVIEW THIS PLEASE!!!!! Even if you've got writer's block and have forgotten how to spell -- who hasn't? AHHHHHHHHH WRITE A REVIEW AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
